


dinner date

by brushesforhands



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gandrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesforhands/pseuds/brushesforhands
Summary: andrew gets ditched by a date. a handsome boy comes to the rescue.





	dinner date

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bff, Johnny

“Please, sir, just a few more minutes,” The man pleaded, his hands running through his short red waves. The waiter, menu in hand, looked displeased.

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Siwicki, there are many guests waiting for a table. I believe we will have to ask you to leave.”

 

Garrett watched all this go down from the entrance. He hid behind a pillar to listen. He decided to do what was right. The forlorn look on the ginger man’s face was enough motivation.

 

“Babe! Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late. Family emergency.” Garrett dusted himself off and sat in the chair across from the man. He turned to the waiter. “I do apologize for the long wait.”

 

The ginger man's eyebrows furrowed and unfurrowed. He realized what Garrett was doing. He cleared his throat. “Thank God you showed up. I was getting worried.”

 

The waiter sniffed. “I'll go get another menu, gentlemen.” He left with his nose hoisted high in the air.

 

Garrett let out a small, breathy chuckle. “Sorry. You just looked really hungry. Can't let a man starve.” He folded and unfolded his hands nervously.

 

“No, no,” the man blushed, “thank you so much. I'm embarrassed. I've never been stood up before. I'm Andrew, by the way.” He stuck out a veiny hand for introduction.

 

“Garrett,” he replied, taking his hand firmly. Andrew was quite a handsome man, he had to admit. Maybe it was luck that the date didn’t show up. He took a sip of the complimentary water. “So, where’s your girlfriend?”  
  


“She isn’t my girlfriend,” he interjected quickly. “Well, we’ve been off and on. But I think this was the final straw.” Andrew picked at his paper napkin, tearing bits off until half of it was in shreds. He appeared as though he wanted to add onto his explanation, but kept second-guessing himself.

 

Garrett’s heart sped up. Maybe he had a chance. Maybe. “Oh.”

 

Later, after they had ordered and received their food, they resumed the conversation.

 

Andrew leaned forward, obviously interested in what Garrett had to say. “What about you, Garrett? Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“Not exactly.” He twiddled his thumbs. “That’s not really my thing.”

 

Andrew opened his mouth in a silent ‘oh’ as he realized. “Makes sense.” They both blushed.

 

The night went amazing, besides Garrett getting soup on his chin and Andrew drinking one too many glasses of wine. Soon, it came time for the check to arrive.

 

“Here, lemme see that,” Andrew giggled as he reached for it. Garrett snatched it away.

 

Andrew pouted. “Why’d you do that? I have to pay for dinner.” He tried to rest his chin on his palm in dissatisfaction but was too drunk to coordinate his movements.

 

Garrett pulled out his wallet. “Well, I just got a bonus this week, so… my treat.” He beamed. He felt his fang-like teeth stick out and he tucked his lip over in embarrassment. His teeth were a big source of his self-consciousness.

 

He felt Andrew’s eyes on him. “Ya know, Garrett, you have nice teeths.”

 

Teeths? Oh, god. Garrett paused in thought and closed the check folder. “Alright, I’m getting you an Uber home.”

 

The table shifted as Andrew slumped against it and whined in disagreement. Garrett went over and picked up an arm and slung it over his shoulder, hoisting him up.

 

*

The Uber took Garrett and Andrew to Andrew’s apartment. Garrett wanted to make sure his new friend would be okay on his own. He unlocked the door to the apartment, which, by first glance, was very classy and minimalistic.

 

“You should stay for a drink,” Andrew offered, walking over to his island bar.

 

The mesmerizing brown whiskey he held up was tempting. “Thanks, but I should be getting home.”

 

A glass clinked onto the counter as Andrew poured himself a drink. “Suit yourself. Hey, you should give me your number. You know, just in case a future date ditches me. Heheh.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Just in case.” His stomach flipped in happiness as he began writing down his number eagerly.

 

\- _Garrett Watts ;)_


End file.
